His Journal
by deadski
Summary: Castiel is a struggling author that is trying to take care of his sister and her drug addiction. (Human!AU; rated M to be safe)


Castiel slips down, sinking further into the chair. A laptop rests on his thighs, open and on. The word document that Castiel is supposed to have his next story written on only consists of a very blank outline. Small phrases here and there, barely a plot, and Castiel is stumped.

Castiel sighs, watching word document as if words will magically flow to the page. He doesn't have the plot down. How could he even start the novel? Castiel shakes his head and closes the laptop. He glances at the television. He thinks about turning it on and listening to the news for some inspiration. He decides against it, and instead he relocates to the kitchen.

He pours himself some coffee, as he waits for his lunch to finish cooking.

His house phone rings, and he quickly answers it. The long, curly cord hardly untangles, but he tugs on it.

_"Castiel, angel, I'm calling to ask you of a favor." _It's Anna again. She only ever calls to ask for money. Castiel sighs and asks what she wants. _"Are you coming to visit me soon? I need help with my rent again."_

"I just gave you a bit of money last week. Where did _that_ go, Anna? I can't keep handing you money. It isn't like I even have that much to begin with. I'm still working on writing a '_masterpiece_' novel."

She whines, _"I spent it on groceries, Cassie. I am trying to get better."_

Castiel shakes his head. She always does this. She says things like _'I'm trying to get better',_ and then she keeps doing what she always does because she can't break the habit. Anna has a drug problem and because she buys drugs all the time, she can't pay rent, and she rarely ever eats. She's getting skinnier and skinnier, and it is getting to the point where she looks like she'll break just by walking, but she can't stop. '_The drugs help me focus on work_' she'll tell Castiel, or she'll say something else along the lines of '_I'll stop. I'm not addicted. I can stop whenever I want_' and she believes it.

"I can't come by this week. I told you that I can only visit once a month, Anna."

_"That is too far away. Why can't you come sooner? You can write at my place. I promise I won't distract you when you're here."_ She knows exactly what to say to Castiel. He looks over at his laptop, and he sighs. "Fine, Anna, I'll see you tomorrow."

He can practically see her smile over the phone, as she happily says, _"Oh, thank you, thank you!_

* * *

He swings by Anna's one bedroom, one bath apartment early the next morning. He assumes she's sleeping, since it is nearly eight, and he uses her spare key to enter. He locks the door behind him, and as it turns out she is still asleep. He searches her cabinets for something to eat, but doesn't find any indication that there has been any food in the house for several weeks. She has lied to him again. He rolls his eyes and decides to watch some T.V until she awakes.

The News softly hums in the room, and Castiel digs through his laptop bag for his notepad. He might as well write down ideas he gets from the top news stories. Most of the stories are about either kidnappings, shootings, or some other sort of violence in the world. Castiel has tried writing about violence before, and he liked the idea of writing a thrilling, action novel. He could do it again.

_Bus hijack; passengers held captive by a gang entitled 'Abaddon's Army'; the leader-the **qu****een**-is "Abaddon"; military experience._

His notes are in scattered, brief phrases. He could work with this.

"Morning, Castiel, I didn't expect you to be here so early."

He turns to face his sister. "You seemed to really miss me."

She smiles at him, and he grins back. It is always good to see her, even if he can't help her the way he wants to help her. She really needs to make the decision herself. Otherwise, it is like trying to put the sun out with a squirt gun.

She looks very tired because she is so skinny and her eyes look sunken in. Her red hair is in knots like she hasn't taken care of it in weeks, and knowing Anna's drug problem she probably hasn't.

"Let's go have breakfast at the diner the block over." She suggests, "I heard they have a great burger."

"It is still morning, Anna, you can't order a burger this early."

Anna rolls her eyes. "Not with that attitude…"


End file.
